This Not The Ending
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Ino belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shikamaru, akan tetapi Shikamaru sudah menikah dengan wanita lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino saat upacara pernikahan Shikamaru?


**This Not The Ending © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Maafkan aku yang udah lama nggak publish, dan maafkan aku pula karena belum menyambung fictku yang sebelumnya... :)

Otakku lagi mampet, kayaknya perlu disedot pake sedot toilet deh, haha ... nggak deng, becanda... :)

**OK, Please Read N Review**

**TIDAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APA PUN!**

Hari ini aku akan menghadiri pernikahan sahabatku. Sahabat yang aku sayangi, sangat aku sayangi. Hingga aku rasa sayang itu kini berubah menjadi cinta. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diungkapkan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju gereja.

Bisakah waktu ku putar ulang?

Saat _dia _melamarku dulu?

Namun ku tolak dengan alasan aku belum siap, dan ada pria lain di hatiku. Pria yang saat ini ada di sampingku. Pria yang dengan senantiasa tersenyum padaku. Namun ku rasakan ketika kehilangannya, bukan pria ini di hatiku, tapi _dia _di hatiku. _Dia _yang selama ini bisa menjadi sahabat – teman curhat, bisa menjadi kakak – teman bercanda dan berkelahi, bisa menjadi ayah – menjaga dan melindungi. _Dia _bisa jadi segalanya. Tidak seperti pria di sampingku, ia hanya bisa 1. yaitu tersenyum. Terus tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti orang gila.

ku tatap seluruh penjuru gereja. Berusaha mencari sosokmu. Namun yang ku temukan hanya beberapa tamu undangan yang menggunakan gaun berwarna pastel. Berbeda jauh, sangat jauh dengan gaun yang ku kenakan. Gaun berwarna hitam kelam, jauh dari kata senada dengan rambutku yang pirang dan mataku yang biru.

Ku masih mencoba tuk menemukan sosokmu, namun tetap tak ku temukan. Sepintas ku mendengar, entah dari arah mana, tapi yang pasti aku kenal dengan pasti suara siapa itu. Ya, suaranya. Suara gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu – kelak. Ia berteriak, membentak pada gadis pengiring pengantin.

Aku sudah melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu bagaimana penampilannya saat kelak kau dan dia bersanding berdua di depan altar gereja dan mengucapkan janji setia kalian di hadapan pendeta dan para jemaat. Ia akan menggunakan gaun mewah mengembang penuh renda seperti kue tart.

Ku pilih duduk di deretan paling belakang. Duduk dan membayangkan.

Ketika pendeta mulai mengucapkan pertanyaan ikrar janji mereka. Aku berdiri dan berteriak, "Shikamaru! Aku mohon, jangan katakan 'ya'! pergilah sejauh mungkin! Keluar dari gereja ini! Jangan terus berdiri di sana! Jangan pernah ucapkan janji itu! Kau perlu dengarkan aku!" dengarkan kata hatiku yang belum sempat kau dengar. Kata hatiku yang sesungguhnya kau pun merasakan yang sama.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika suara piano mulai berdenting, dan lagu pernikahan mulai dikumandangkan. Bagai deretan lagu kematian bagiku. Cukup! Hentikan lagu ini!

Tak lama aku melihatmu kini sudah berdiri dengan gagah, di depan altar dan di hadapan pendeta tua. Kau menggunakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi hitam. Kau terlihat – gagah dan tampan hari itu. Walau masih dengan ciri khasmu. Rambut nanas dan mata sayu yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

Semua tamu undangan berdiri, semuanya menatap ke arah pintu utama gereja. Menanti gadismu, gadismu yang akan menjadi istrimu – kelak.

Ku tatap dirimu. Kau pun menatap diriku. Lama kita saling bertatapan. Hingga suara seseorang membuat kita mengalihkan pandangan kita.

"Pengantin wanita tiba!"

Ya. Pengantin wanita sudah tiba. Gadis yang dulunya selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi empat bagian itu adalah sahabatku juga. Dia gadis yang baik, namun bagiku. Tetaplah hanya diriku yang pantas bersanding denganmu. Bukan Temari maupun siapa pun wanita di dunia ini.

Temari memasuki gereja diikuti dengan 2 orang gadis pengiring pengantin dan seorang pendamping di sisinya. Dia Kankurou, adiknya. Temari memasuki gereja ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya yang aku akui terihat cantik kala itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku kembali pada dirimu yang ternyata hingga detik ini masih menatapku. Aku yakin, saat ini kau mengharapkan gadis bergaun pengantin yang berjalan ke arahmu adalah aku. Aku. Benar begitu bukan? Shikamaru?

Pendeta itu berdehem di depan sana. Membuat semua tamu undangan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. "Katakan, Nara Shikamaru sekarang dan selamanya kau akan menjaga dan menemani Sabaku no Temari, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" suara pendeta menyeruak masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Membuat sedikit banyak sesak di dadaku.

"..." Shikamaru terlihat diam saja menatap pendeta itu. Entah apa yang ia tunggu.

Semua orang diam, semuanya tegang menanti kata apa yang akan diucapkan Shikamaru setelahnya.

"Katakan sekarang, katakan Shikamaru" gumam orang-orang yang tak sabar.

"..." namun Shikamaru masih diam. Seolah menanti sesuatu. Mukjizat kah? Mukjizatkah yang kau tanti?

Mukjizat, aku mohon beri aku mukjizat. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya. Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang terpendam.

"..."

Tunggu dulu. Shikamaru menantiku. Shikamaru menantiku membuat mukjizat itu sendiri. Ini kesempatan terakhirku. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang Shikamaru persiapkan untukku.

Ku berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Ku angkat tangan kananku. Semua mata kini tertuju padaku. Pria yang duduk di sampingku, yang biasanya tersenyum menatapku kini menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut. Bingung, kenapa ada gadis bergaun hitam di tengah pesta yang serba putih itu. Terkejut, kenapa gadis itu malah mengacau di tengah acara ikrar sehidup semati pasangan yang sudah siap di hadapan alkitab. Tapi aku tak perduli. Pandanganku kini masih focus padamu. Hanya dirimu di mataku.

Aku bukanlah seorang gadis manis yang kalian pikir selama ini. Aku bukanlah gadis yang hanya bisa diam meratapi takdir dan mengikuti arus takdir itu membawaku. Aku gadis yang tegar di sini, aku gadis yang bisa membuat dan merubah takdirku sendiri.

Aku tegaskan di sini, aku bukanah gadis yang baik. Karena aku sudah berani merubah takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan.

Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik, karena sudah memaksa menghentikan pernikahan sahabatku sendiri. Namun kau – Shikamaru, bukanlah seorang pria yang baik pula. Kau bukanlah pria baik, yang akan menikah dengan gadis yang salah. Gadis yang seharusnya bersanding denganmu di depan altar itu adalah aku. Aku. Hanya aku.

"Shikamaru! Aku mohon, jangan katakan 'ya'! pergilah sejauh mungkin! Keluar dari gereja ini! Jangan terus berdiri di sana! Jangan pernah ucapkan janji itu! Kau perlu dengarkan aku!" teriakku disertai tangis.

Sai – pria yang ada di sampingku langsung menarik lenganku, memaksaku pergi dari gereja itu. Menjauh dari acara tersebut agar tak mengacau – mungkin. Tapi aku terus berusaha meyakinkanmu untuk lari. Larilah Shikamaru. Lari. Hanya ini kesempatanku, hanya ini kesempatan kita sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ucapkan janjimu sekarang, Shikamaru!" seru ayah Temari.

"Aku mohon! Jangan!" seruku sebisa mungkin menahan tangan Sai yang berusaha terus menarik lenganku. Agak sakit memang. Namun tak sebanding rasanya jika kau mengatakan 'ya' di hadapan pendeta dan alkitab itu.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi semua orang terjadi. Shikamaru berlari, menghampiriku. Menarik lenganku, melepas jas putihnya dan mengendurkan dasinya. Membawaku berlari bersamanya menjauh dari gereja itu. Meninggalkan pesta yang sengaja dibuat untuknya. Pesta pernikahan antara Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku no Temari. Kini hanya tinggal kalimat, yang kini menguap bagai air di udara.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan 'ya' jika bukan dirimu di sisiku di depan altar itu, di hadapan pendeta beserta alkitabnya, juga di hadapan bapa. Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan ikrar janji itu kecuali denganmu."

Sungguh, jantungku serasa terhenti detik itu juga. Sedetik kemudian berdegub lagi dengan sangat kencang. Sangat kencang hingga aku bisa mendengar deguban itu.

"Senang rasanya, kau bertindak sesuai apa yang aku harapkan."

Ternyata benar. Ternyata Shikamaru memang menunggu mukjizat yang ku buat. Menunggu takdir yang ku ubah.

Ku hentikan lariku. Menahan Shikamaru juga agar berhenti berlari. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa? Ino? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Kau salah. Kau salah tak mendengarkan hatiku! Kau malah memilih menikah dengan gadis itu! Kau tak mendengarkanku menjelaskan semuanya!" tangisku meledak kembali.

"Ku lakukan itu bukan karena keinginanku. Itu karena ayahku yang memaksaku," jelasnya.

Aku merunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu ini bukan keinginannya. Dan ini sudah terjadi. Namun pada akhirnya, di sinilah kami. Bersatu dalam bayangan sinar matahari. Dinaungi rimbunan pohon di musim gugur. Ditemani angin yang menerpa tubuh kami berdua.

"Ino, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Shikamaru berjonkok di hadapanku. Dengan keadaanku yang merunduk membuatku semakin jelas menatap matanya. Menerawang kepastian dan kejujuran dari mata itu.

Kalimat ini. Apakah aku salah? Apakah yang aku lakukan salah? Mempertahankan cintaku demi kebahagiaanku? Demi kebahagiaan kami?

"Ini yang kedua kalinya," ucap Shikamaru. "Dan, aku mohon jangan membuatku mengucapkannya untuk yang ketiga kali".

Ku sunggingkan senyum terbaikku, dengan linangan air mata bahagia aku mengangguk pasti. Ia tersenyum menatapku dan memasangkan cincin perak bermata berlian itu di jari manisku, diikuti dengan kecupan lembut di punggung tanganku.

**~ Beberapa Bulan Kemudian~**

"Dan apakah kamu Nara Shikamaru, bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta tua di depan alkitab.

Shikamaru menatap ke arahku dengan senyum. Lalu mengangguk pasti, "ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan apakah kamu Yamanaka Ino, bersedia menerima Nara Shikamaru sebagai suamimumu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta tua itu kini kepadaku.

Kini aku berbalik menatap Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku pun menjawab dengan pasti, sebab aku yakin, dan sangat yakin bahwa Shikamaru lah pria yang aku cari selama ini, bahwa Shikamaru lah _The Real Love_ yang menjadi mimpi bagiku selama ini. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Silahkan kalian berdua mengucapkan janji nikah kalian," ucap pendeta itu.

Shikamaru mulai mengikrarkan janjinya di depan alkitab, di depan pendeta, di depan semua orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami, juga di sisiku yang menjadi istrinya setelahnya. "Saya, Nara Shikamaru mengambil kamu Yamanaka Ino sebagai istri saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Ikrar janji pernikahan Shikamaru sudah dikumandangkannya. Kini giliranku. "Saya, Yamanaka Ino mengambil kamu Nara Shikamaru sebagai suami saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan bahagia. Begitu pun aku. Setelah apa yang kami lewati. Inilah akhirnya. Inilah pernikahan kami. Pernikahan sekali seumur hidup kami di depan altar gereja yang kami bangun sendiri, di sebuah desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang ramah dan senang membantu.

Begitulah seterusnya, kami tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana. Dan hidup bahagia. Hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua.

**~END~**

tolong reviewnya, review kalian saya butuhkan untuk membangun semangat saya ... :')


End file.
